Soul Eater Aftermath
by TsunamiPearlshipperGirl44
Summary: Years after the kishin Ashura was defeated by Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans and their friends now it's for their weapon daughter Kailabelle and their meister son Yuji Evans to save the world once again from the Kishin. But for something is up with Kaila, she can't full transform into any of her weapon forms and there's a dark voice haunting her telling her to do his bidding.
1. Oc bios

**Oc Bios**

**Kailabelle "Kaila" Solene Evans **

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Weapon

**Type:** Multi

**Rank:** One-Star

**Appearance: **Black hair with bangs that have two vertical white stripes. Pale skin with green eyes. White buttoned shirt covered by a black jacket and a navy blue skirt.

**Meister:** ?

**Parents:** Maka and Soul Eater Evans

**Kailabelle Evans is a rare type of weapon. Few are lucky enough to get the chance to have the ability to transform into different types of weapons but she is unable to transform completely into any of the weapons and so far only been able to transform her arms and legs.**

**Yuji Evans**

**Age:**14

**Gender:** Male

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Human

**Rank:** One-Star

**Appearance: **Snow White hair with blood red eyes and pale skin. A white and red hoodie with a pair of ripped jeans.

**Weapon:** ?

**Parents:** Maka and Soul Eater Evans

**Yuji is the younger twin while Kailabelle Evans is the older twin. Like his older sister he is destructive with his soul wavelength.**

**Lloyd Death**

**Age:**14

**Gender:** Male

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Human

**Rank:** One-Star

**Appearance: **Brownish Blonde hair with gold eyes and pale skin. Black leather jacket with white shirt and ripped jeans.

**Weapon:** ?

**Parents:** Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson

**Lloyd Death is a kind and powerful meister but he has yet to find a partner that is compatible with his soul. Like Cody Shimono he hopes to become partners with his friend/crush Kailabelle Evans but is failing in becoming both Kailabelle Evans' meister and boyfriend because she is still deciding between Cody and Lloyd Death and says that she just met him and she not interested in dating yet.**

**Astrid "Astrid the Wicked" Death**

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Weapon

**Type:** Machine gun

**Rank:** Two-Star

**Meister:** ?

**Appearance: **Black hair with bangs tyed into a briad (The Elsa kind) Grey eyes and white skin. A black shirt with a white skirt

**Parents:** Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson

**Astrid Death or otherwise known as Astrid the Wicked is unlike her younger brother Lloyd heartless and usually referred to as an ice queen and a spoiled brat. She is the only weapon in the DWMA possessing magic (ice to be specific). **

**Red Star**

**Age:**14

**Gender:** Male

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Weapon

**Type:** Sword

**Rank:** One-Star

**Meister:** Blue Star

**Appearance:** Black spiky hair with a red streak above his right green eyes, is very tan. Has black ninja clothes (like Black Star's) but with red.

**Parents:** Black Star and Tsubaki N.

**Red Star is an incredibly strong weapon, he is a sword like his mother. But he fails to get important things done due to the ego similar to his father.**

**Blue Star**

**Age:**14

**Gender:** Female

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Meister

**Rank:** One-Star

**Weapon:** Red Star

**Appearance: **Long Blue hair tyied into a ponytail (like Tsubaki's) has blue eyes. Has ninja clothes similar to Red Star but with blue.

**Parents:** Black Star and Tsubaki N.

Like Kailabelle Evans and Astrid Death, Blue Star is one of the most beautiful girls that ever applied to the DWMA. Her goal is to rebuild the Star Clan but this time they will fighting against the kishin

**Cody Shimono**

**Age: **14

**Gender:** Male

**Hometown:** Death City

**Classification:** Human

**Rank:** One-Star

**Weapon:** ?

**Appearance: **Brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin. Light brown shirt with black shorts.

**Parents:** Hiro and Jacqueline Shimono

**Cody Shimono like his father is a failed meister but he hopes to become partners with his crush Kailabelle Evans but is also failing in becoming both Kailabelle Evans' meister and boyfriend because she is still deciding between Cody and Lloyd Death and says that she just met him and she interested in dating yet.**


	2. Kailabelle the Multi Weapon

**-Maka's Pov (14 years ago)-**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I screamed at the top my lungs as I was giving birth to my future son/daughter as I squeezed Soul's hand.

"Just hurry up and push woman, your breaking my hand in half!" My weapon partner/husband yelled. I gave one big push and I hear a baby cry.

"What is it Dr. Stein?" My mother asked. Dr. Stein holds the baby in hands.

"Congrats Maka, it's a baby girl." Dr. Stein stated. My mother was so happy, tears were coming down not only my face but Soul's. But before I could even blink I feel try to get out of me. I scream again.

"Looks like your gonna be the mother of twins." Dr. Stein proclaimed.

"Damn it, we only agreed on one kid." Soul complained.

"Soul! Ow! It hurts!" I yelled. Eventually I got him/her out. I was so relieved. Never in my life was I in so much pain.

"Well, what the hell is it?" Soul asked.

"It's a boy." Stein explained.

"So what are you going to name them?" My father asked.

"I say we name our son after me!" Soul cheered.

"Like hell, he wasn't even born yet and you were complaining about him being the second child." Hmm, the second child. I know exactly what to name him. " His name is Yuji. Because it means second who shall live."

"What about your daughter, you still have to give her a name." My mother stated.

"How about Maka after her mother?" My father suggested.

"I want to name her Kaila but she looks so beautiful I also want to name her Belle." I smiled.

"How about Kailabelle? I mean why not, it means crowned with laurel beauty doesn't it?" Soul asked.

"That's what I'll name her, Kailabelle." I said smiling.

**Kaila the Multi Weapon. Will Kailabelle find a partner ? **

**-Kaila's Pov (Present day)-**

I run into a cave. I soon see a witch in wrinkly old skin, with gray hairs, a black dress and a pointy hat.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Kailabelle Evans, going for your 100th soul?" The witch asked.

"That's right, so sorry you won't be there to see me become a death scythe." I smirked. I turn my left arm into a ball and chain and I swing it at her ankles tills she falls and I transform the ball and chain back into my regular arm and uses my other arm to turn it into a scythe and I stab her with it. Soon I see her soul, it was purple and I hold into my hands.

"Finally, at long last I'll become a death scythe." I smiled. I was about to shallow the witch's soul but then I wake up and notice it was a dream. I hear loud whispering. I realize I was my younger brother Yugi looking through my stuff.

"Yuji! What have I told you about going through my things!" I yelled.

"You left it on my side so I just took a peek." Yuji explained. We shared a room. I hate it when he does that.

"That still doesn't give you the right to go through my things." I proclaimed.

"What are you gonna about it sis, huh?" I transform my arm into a gun and I shoot him with it. Yuji that hits me with his soul wavelength. It hurts like hell. We both give each other a cold dead stare then we both start to attack each other, I attacked with my arms that transformed into various weapons back and forth while Yuji kept hit me with his soul wavelength. Before I could blink I hear a piercing scream.

"Will the two of you shut the hell up! Damn, I could hear you from three fucking rooms over!" The demon sword Ragnorok hollered. He had night black (no really he was night black) with Black X's for puplis and was the size of a large cat. He attached to the back of my uncle Crona.

"Sorry Uncle Ragnorok." Yuji and I both apologized in union. They weren't related by blood but my parents took them in. Well they let Crona stay, Ragnorok was forced to follow.

"Just be quiet or i'll pound you and make new carpets out of you." Ragnorok threatened before leaving. I end up see my mom and my dad at my doorstep.

"You two were fighting? Again?" My mom questioned.

"You know what happens when either of you uses your powers." My dad stated.

"Thank heaven the two of you are 14 and old enough to go the D.W.M.A." My mom sighed. I would tell them it wasn't true but I'd be lying. We're still learning how to use our powers. I can't transform fully into any weapon forms, and sometimes my limbs transform at the most embarrassing times. As for Yuji he can't fully control his soul wavelength either.

"That's right, today's your first day right? In that case we have a surprise for you." My dad exclaimed. We followed mom and dad down to the attic. Dad flipped a switch we're surrounded by pictures of my parents when they went to the D.W.M.A.

"This is where we keep all our memories, from the day we became partners to the day your father became a death scythe. Now it's for the two of you to write your own history." My mother smiled. My own history, I smirked my dad's famous devil smile at the sound the sound of that. I had to become a powerful death scythe like my father.

"Kaila, can I talk to you for a second?" My father asked. I nodded and followed him to my room and I sat down on my bed.

"I promised your mother I wouldn't give this to you until you became a death scythe but what does she know? Anway this is a late birthday present." My dad smirked as he gave me a box. I opened it and it showed a necklace with an actual kishin soul and two human soul's on it but it was smaller than a normal soul but I loved it anyway and I put it on.

"Thanks Dad, I love it." I smiled.

"On the day you and Yuji were born we saw a kishin who was about it eat two human souls. We killed it before it could happen and I asked. Dr. Stein to turn in a necklace and here it is." My dad exclaimed. I hug my dad and see my alarm clock.

"God damn it, I'm gonna late for orientation! I love you Dad!" I kissed him on the cheek as I came running out the door. I bump into my mom and uncle Crona.

"Mom! Uncle Crona!" I exclaim.

"So your father gave you the necklace early, well I guess it's no matter cause me and your uncle Crona got you gifts too." My mom stated. My mom gave me a her jacket she wore when she fought against the kishin and a golden pin with two crescent moons on it. My uncle Crona gave him a journal for writing my adventures in it.

"Thanks so much for the gifts but we're gonna be late. I'll see us later." I said as I drag Yuji down the door. I put on the jacket and the pin and run hold the journal in one hand and Yuji's in another. We finally make it to the academy and then I realize the stairs were so high I could barley see the school.

"Fuck! We'll die before we get the top!" Yuji hollered.

"There's no point complaining about it so we might as well get up there." I say. It took forever to just to get halfway up the stairs. I see two ninjas coming up the stairs, a boy with black hair and a red streak and a girl with blue hair they were going really fast until they literally reached our level.

"Hi I'm Red Star!" The boy smiles.

"And I'm Blue Star! Nice to meet you." Said the girl ninja.

"I'm Kaila and this is my twin brother Yuji." I managed to say. The ninjas just stood and blinked three times.

"Please tell me your joking, I mean you don't look anything like each other." Red Star stated. Me and Yuji were fraternal twins, Yuji looked like our dadvand I pretty much looked like my mom if it wasn't for my hair. It was completely night black with two white stripes vertically on the right side of my bangs. There was a problem in my genetics and that's why I have the stripes. Other than than that, I had the same green eyes and pale skin as my mother.

"We're fraternal, we're not suppose to look alike." I say. We ended up walking and talking up the whole way and we finally make it the orientation room. Me and Red Star put on a red button that said: " Weapon". Yuji and Blue Star put on the same button but in blue that said: "Meister".

I sat next to a meister. He was pretty cute, he had night black hair, a black jacket, and black ripped jeans. He looked good for an emo boy. A friend of my parents came up to a microphone.

He's name is Death the Kidd or sometimes called Lord Kidd cause he's the headmaster and very powerful grim reaper like his father Lord Death.

"Attention, as some of you know I'm Lord Kidd, your headmaster and the person who will be teaching meisters on how to control their resonance and their wavelength. Most of you that are here is you all have one goal... defeating our enemy the kishin. If you all follow the rules the we shall all get along great. As of right you may discuss on who will be your partner. Good day." Lord Kidd said into the mic before walking away.

"Hi I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Death. Nice to meet you." The emo boy greeted.

"Lloyd Death?" I questioned.

"I know my last name was Death and my dad Lord Kidd named me after his father Lord Death." Lloyd chuckled.

"Wait Lord Kidd, my parents are friends with your parents. My parents are Maka and Soul Evans and the boy next to me is my twin bro Yuji." I soon see Yuji snoring. "Brothers." I scoffed.

"Tell me about it, I have an older sister who puts the ass in Astrid." Lloyd proclaimed.

"Who you calling "Who you calling an ass you bastard!" The girl next to Lloyd. She had a briad that reminded me of Elsa for Frozen. Her hair was as black as her skirt and her skin as white her buttoned shirt. It was obviously his older sister Astrid.

"I'm Kailabelle Evans but call me Kaila." I smiled.

"Great, another dumb ass weapon as this school." Astrid said sarcastically. My smile soon disappeared. Oh my God, what a witch.

"Just ignore her she's like this whenever she meets new people. Anyway do you want a tour of the school?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure just let me wake up Yuji." I state. I stab Yuji with my scythe and he coughs out blood.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Yuji yelled.

"For sleeping, now come on we're taking a tour of the school." I exclaimed.

"Who's the good looking boy?" Astrid asked.

"That's my brother." I stated.

"Does he have a partner?" Astrid questioned.

"No." I say with a plain look on my face.

"Awesome!" Astrid hollered. Before I could blink Astrid got up and ran away with Yuji with his hand reaching out to me.

"Ok... how about that tour?" Lloyd questioned.

"Sure." I smiled. The school was amazing, they added a new training system for weapons, every window and every balcony had an awesome view. Speaking of Lloyd takes me up to the main balcony and I swear you could see the whole God-Damn town from up here.

"Listen Kaila I know we just meet but will be my-" Lloyd said right before he got tackled by another boy. He had hair as brown as dark wood with ocean blue eyes. He had a light brown shirt and black shorts. He immediately got up with a happy-happy smile on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!?" I questioned.

"S-sorry, My name is C-cody S-shimono. I was w-wondering-"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY WEAPON PARTNER!" Cody screamed at me. My heart was pounding. I just been at this school for literally an hour and people are already asking to be their partner. Without warning Lloyd got up and was face to face with Cody.

"Whoa back the hell off, I saw her first!" Lloyd hollered.

"Well I asked her first!" Cody argued back. Its only my first day and boys are already fighting over me. I must crazy but I turned my left arm into a scythe and put it between them.

"Listen you both seem like great guys but you can't just let me decide right there, give me some time and I think about it." I stated. Both Cody and Lloyd nodded. Cody had just left when I see my little bro come running through the door locking it. I soon notice Yuji had a panic look on his face. I asked him what happened to him.

"She asked if I could be her meister, I turned her down. Then she turns her arm into A MACHINE GUN!? A FRICKING MACHINE GUN!" Yuji yelled.

"If you're worried about her gun wait until you see her ice magic." Lloyd proclaimed.

"She. Has. ICE MAGIC?!" Yuji said with a worried look on her face. I feel a chill up my spine. I notice the door was completely frozen and Astrid came up behind it. She looked like a killer from a horror movie only without the knife or the blood. She grabs Yugi by the legs and drags him away with him crying. School ended early because of orientation. I go to a weird school but it was fine with me. I soon see Cody at my door with a bouquet of red roses and white lotus.

"Cody?" I asked stupidly.

"Kaila! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know you said your still deciding but will you please be my meister? I know I don't deserve it since I'm just the son of a failed meister but I want to be more than that." Cody admitted. Honestly he will not take no for an answer will he?

"Cody I already told you I'm still deciding." I explained.

"Its more than just that ,the truth is that IM IN LOVE WITH YOU KAILA!" Cody admitted. I blushed tomato red.

"Listen Cody don't take this the wrong way but we just met. Also I'm not interested in dating right now." I say.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll just go home then." Cody said with a sad look on his face. I grab his wrist.

"Cody I probably won't be the one to date you but that doesn't mean I won't pick as my meister." I state. That gave Cody some hope he had a smile on his face. Cody wasn't the only person from school who stopped by, Lloyd came a little after Cody left.

"I know you said your still deciding but the truth is you have to be my partner. I can't find a soul that matches mine and your's is exactly like mine." Lloyd confessed. He was right I checked his soul it was unlike anything I've seen. Souls like that only come once in a lifetime. He was kind, funny, no matter what situation he'll never betray you, no matter you've done in your past if he sees you've change he'll forgive.

"Ok, I'll tell you who I picked as my partner as soon as possible but please leave me alone so I can think." I say. Lloyd nodded and he left. After I asked my parents what I should do I they said I should follow my instincts. What the hell should I do? Who should I pick. So many damn questions in my head. Then it came to me, the meister who I should be with. I waited until morning and I went to the house I knocked on the door and watched it open.

"Morning partner?" I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think for my first aftermath. Anyway I decided to you leave you a cliffhangerpoll: Who do you think Kailabelle should be partners with: (1) Cody (2)Lloyd or (3) Suprise me!**


End file.
